User blog:TheLastHappyPotato/Random TvTropes power scaling, just for fun
Because there are worse things to do when surpressing the urge to vomit https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SuperWeight Yeah why not So basically I'm going to catagorize random characters from ze Adventure games and maybe some other ones while I'm at it Unfortunately there's no note: Text /Note Function on this wiki, so I'm going to spend an overly long amount of time with parathesis when I need to do that I should mention that this isn't indicative of how well they perform in a game, just based on their Power's abilities Anyhoo Correct me if I be mistaken on anything incidentally EDIT: Here's a succicent explanation "To put it more simply, 0 is an ordinary adult human being, and that's the baseline. Anyone weaker or less developed than an adult human is -1. Anyone capable of doing MORE than the average person, but possesses no superpowers is Type 1. Someone with a minor superpower (powers typically able to be surpassed by ordinary technology) is Type 2. Someone with a platter of superpowers that make the person far beyond a normal human being is Type 3. Someone with powers that allow them to create/destroy an entire region (a neighborhood, city, ecosystem or country) with modest effort is a Type 4. Someone capable of creating/destroying a planet/world is Type 5. Someone capable of creating/destroying multiple worlds, timelines, or celestial bodies is Type 6. And lastly, any character that is literally all-powerful and utterly invincible (incapable of defeat or death) is Type 7." ---- Heroes and Villains Players * ' Class -1': * Class 0: * ' Class 1': Bam-Rang (Veers into Class 2 with some abilities) *''' Lower Class 2': Amnesiac (Can reach higher with absorbtion), Edmund, Arachne *' Higher Class 2': Calvin, Swiff, Sastra, Spelunker, Nebula Arcanums, BOTD Husks * '''Class 3': Wolfi, Crizius, Kazien (Can reach Class 5 with "there is only Light/Dark", but only once/floor), Lyonde, Survivor, Ito, Elethia, Green Slime, Valentina, Spelunker's items, * Class 4: Ayamisa, Maronde (Possible Class-5 given enough time), Mortaelis (Barely), Joseph * Class 5: Jack (Supernova, Time Warp, Can telekenetically use some Class-6 abilities), Demigodess Ayamisa * Class 6: * Class 7: Heroes and Villains NPCs * Class -1: * Class 0: * ' Class 1': Underpaid Minions (At first), SX * Lower Class 2: Trish, Donald, Minion, Warren *''' Higher Class 2': Brick, * '''Class 3': Istanfield, Warren/Istanfield (Riding), The President (Limited), Abigale, Salem, Asher (Can reach Class 4 upon death), Phobiuris * Class 4: The Necromancer * Class 5: The Bard, The President's unblocked potential, * Class 6: Tynge * Class 7: TLHP (Yes I exist in my own game, sometimes ya gotta) Daganronpa (All games) * ' Class -1': Afk Ultimates, Wolf (What kind of Lucky Student loses a game of Russian Roulette?!), Kairi, Sondz the Bannana, Blobble the hat, * Class 0: Ordinary ability Ultimates * ' Class 1': Athletic Ultimates, Rose, Jay, Eli, Tracy *'Class 2': Near-Supernatural Ultimates, Most Lucky Ultimates, Farver * Class 3: Kyra the Clone, Vicary the Assassin, Evan the Card Trick, Eggy the Pyro, Sydieny the Prophet, Fleur (Can grow friggen magic flowers that affect large areas), Kheyin. * Class 4: Any of the -Kumas, Zacharias Buoyant, Any of the Masterminds that ended up taking over the world * Class 5: Kurato the blessed, * Class 6: (Spoiler) * Class 7: 25 FOF * ' Class -1': Mondair the Pineapple * Class 0: * ' Class 1': Simone, *''' Class 2': Quaccanthrope, Tryedalus * '''Class 3': DieN1, Earl, Avonde, Auric Knight, Tiheri, Trafnidiaeth, Ekstreem, Glenn * Class 4: Rasen (Rewriting number values puts them AT LEAST here.) * Class 5: * Class 6: * Class 7: The Storyteller (Possibly) Rasen's Adventure Game * ' Class -1': * Class 0: * ' Class 1': Sophia, *''' Class 2': Ayy, Nod (Without Wands), Amalgam with one form remaining. * '''Class 3': Ricardo, Thronde, Antimagic Samurai, Bronica, Bronica's Rabbit, Complee, Glacia, Jailer, Destroyer, Niev. * Class 4: Dave, Amalgam & their forms. * Class 5: * Class 6: Don * Class 7: Tower of Babel/Stuck in Tartarus * ' Class -1': Pile of Flesh * Class 0: * ' Class 1': Servant of Cthullu (When in range of Brain) *''' Class 2': * '''Class 3': Fontine, Brain of Cthullu, Spirit of Draining, Hidden Avenger, Champion, Heaven, Camilla, Rilonde, Filonde, Eris, Kitten, Farver * Class 4: Dee, Luke (Could theoretically take on an infinite # of opponents with "Blitz", possibly putting them in 5), * Class 5: * Class 6: Hades * Class 7: Fall of the Commonwealth * ' Class -1': * Class 0: Plaguebearer (Possibly 2 depending on how one interprets "Remedy") * ' Class 1': *''' Class 2': * '''Class 3': Jamie, Luke (Naturally anyways. He's easily MUCH higher depending on who he exists with), Jason * Class 4: Pestilence * Class 5: Blu * Class 6: * Class 7: Kingdom Succession (Since some roles are different in different games, variants will be specified): * ' Class -1': Most of the Kids from Schoolyard Succession, Janitor (Low-Rankings), Scholar * Class 0: Insomniac, Missing Princess, Advisor, Pharmacist, Plaguebearer, Conman (Except in Royal Chaos, where they're basically the Imposter), Scientist, Medic (Class-1 with "Performance Enhancements"), Demolition Guy, Manipulator, Red-Shirt, Mechanic, Alliance-Leader, Billionaire, Merchant, Head Chef, Waiter, Investigator, Royal Tex Collector, Prince * ' Class 1': Cowgirl, Executioner, Murderer, Barbarian, Herbalist (As an ex-barbarian), Paladin (Was expecting to see something holy, but apparently they are just badass :O), Soldier, Tavernkeep (Fastest man in the Kingdom), Detective, Serial Killer, Champion, Spy, Cosmonaut, Thug, Gamekeeper, Chief Guard, Undertaker, Head Guard, Gravedigger, Insurgent, Princess (Royal Chaos) *''' Low-End Class 2': Poisoner (Immune to Poison), Doctor (Immune to harmful foods), Lost Heir (In KS3 where they could ignore death once), Consultant (ONLY in Royal Chaos where they don't need to sleep. A Class-0 elsewhere), Arsonist (Immune to burning), Leader (Heroic 2nd Wind), Boxer, *'High-End Class 2': Imposter (Gains abilities), Amnesaic (The one that can give Amnesia anyways. Obviously this can be higher/lower after remembering), Jester/Entertainer/Farmer/Local-Hero (Can ovveride Demonic contracts, Defeat Demons in duels, and all-knowing Prophets in tests), Miller (Somehow gains an ability from dead), Fortune-Teller, Inventor (Nanotech healing), Tailor (Infinite possibility!), Enchanter, * '''Class 3': Cyromancer (Possible a Class-4, but 3 is the most they've demonstrated), Prophet, Cult Leader, Assassin (The one that can teleport and is immune to ice), Illusionist, Alchemist (With Potions), Pyromancer, Revenant (But only towards their killer, otherwise a low-2), Lich, Robot, Coven-Leader, Fashonista, Weeabo, Octopuzz the Alien-Robot, Conman (Royal Chaos), Warlock * Class 4: Demon, Devil, Pestilence, Alien, Illusionist (In Royal Chaos, where they can alter the past), Necromancer, * Class 5: * Class 6: The Old Man's Staff, Cupcake/Wolfi at the end of All-Winners, * Class 7: Kingdom Succession: USER! * ' Class -1': * Class 0: * ' Class 1': *''' Class 2': Jdnow (Metal Bod), Onlyshots (Duel card+extra life), Wolfi (Voice control), Cookie (Room-Freezing) * '''Class 3': Saxtreme, Rasen * Class 4: Potato (Could be higher depending on what they graverob) * Class 5: Nlove (Can apparently "f*** with reality as long as it causes chaos") * Class 6: * Class 7: Town of Salem (+ the Wiki) * ' Class -1': Dead Players (Unless they're the Medium, Jester or Guardian Angel) * Class 0: Pestilence, Most Townies, Most Members of the Mafia, Survivors, Doctor (Though being able to heal theor own fatal wounds is borderline Type-1/2) * ' Class 1': Ambusher, Mafioso, Godfather, Arsonist, Serial Killer, Executioner, Vigilante, BodyGuard (Almost a Type-2 from being REALLY Badass; e.g: preventing Pestilence from killing their target) *''' Class 2': Mayor, Jester (On death), Medusa (Without Necronomicon), Guardian Angel, Veteran (Being able to kill Werewolves isn't possible with basic attacks, so something's going on there), Medium, * '''Class 3': All otherwise unlisted members of the Coven, Werewolf, Witch, Jailor (Don't mind me, I'll just kidnap Pestilence after I kill this Werewolf and prevent the Medium from speaking to the dead) * Class 4: Hex Master (Due to their magical mass-execution abilities), Fully-Powered Juggernaut * Class 5: Pestilence (Would easily be type-6 if not for their commonly exploited weakness to lynching), * Class 6: Ghosty, Addfire, Rubik, Zedkiller, Dongarinos *'Higher Class-6:' Hawiian Pikachu * Class 7: TheOneCloudMan, Yami Riku Wiki Mafia * ' Class -1': Amnesiac (Before remembering), Orphan (Before adoption) * Class 0: Bulletproof/Citizen, Escort, Firebrand, Interviewer, Investigator, Lookout, Marshall, Milkman (Assuming the Milk isn't supernatural), Sheriff, Spy, Tracker, Detonator, Plaguebearer, * ' Class 1': BodyGuard (Again though, might be higher), Crusader, Doctor (Again, might be higher), Butcher, Executioner, Hunter, Menace, Pirate *''' Class 2': Ghost, Incarcerator, Mayor, Medium, Mystic, Psychic, Rain-Dancer, Retributionist (Until reviving), Arsonist (Cannot be doused), Double (Before doubling), Guardian Angel, Insomniac (Is protected from death while sleeping), Jester (On death), Lost Spirit, Necromorph (Before aligning), Paranormalist, Phantom, * '''Class 3': Jailor (Will detain anything, and kill anything besides Pestilence!), Transporter (Apparently a high-tech carrage), Electrician, * Class 4: Bomber (Kills everything but Pestilence at once), Fully powered Juggernaut * Class 5: Pestilence, Paradoxist (Erases people in time) * Class 6: * Class 7: *'I have no idea where to rank these': Fisherman (Is this an elaborate booby trap or supernatural fishing? Could be 0-4, depends), Heroes and Villains opponents * ' Class -1': Harmless Old Man (Aside from being difficult to kill), Black Mage (Pre-Transformation) * Class 0: * ' Class 1': Happy Sun Cultist (Class 2 upon death), Archers, Arrow Traps, British Ninjas *''' Class 2': Captain Ferris, Axe Scientist, Floor-8 bots, ZombiesLiving Corpses, The Form (At first), Chanters, Demonic Diamonds, Pie * '''Class 3': Triangles, Elementals, Learner, Adapter, All the Floor-10 opponents, Oil * Class 4: Sunia (Why did I have her as a floor 2 opponent? What was I thinking?!), Dwroer, Brainwasher, Demonic Prophet, Demonic Ayamisa, Quibbles, Aunt Erupt * Class 5: The Merchant, Death Mage, The Form's Potential, Recall * Class 6: Tynge, My planned Floor 25 Opponent * Class 7: 25 FOF opponents * ' Class -1': * Class 0: Slaves * ' Class 1': Bandits, Bandit leader, Plague Doctor, Poisoner, Crusader, Cannibal, Bear, Wolfi, Eagle, Master, Shackler, *''' Class 2': Mimic Chest, Cursed Singer, Cursed Musician, Werewolf, Flagellant, Paladin, Priest, Slasher, * '''Class 3': Alchemist, Cult Leader, Ritualist, Apostle, Vampire, Vampire bat, Emotion representations, Demon, Succubus, Blind Witch, Light orb, Dark orb, All bees, * Class 4: Lich Skulls, Ball of Emotion, Fallen Bishop, Fallen Prophet, Pyromaniac, Reaper, * Class 5: Dracula (Type-4 in the tower, but easily this outside of it), The Lich * Class 6: Tynge * Class 7: ? * ' Class -1': * Class 0: * ' Class 1': *''' Class 2': * '''Class 3': * Class 4: * Class 5: * Class 6: * Class 7: ? * ' Class -1': * Class 0: * ' Class 1': *''' Class 2': * '''Class 3': * Class 4: * Class 5: * Class 6: * Class 7: ? Category:Blog posts